The overall objective is the understanding of auditory and vestibular systems. We will continue our studies of the dorsal cochlear nucleus in the unanesthetized cat. Our vestibular studies will concentrate on the physiology of peripheral otolith neurons and the response of central vestibular neurons to both linear and angular accelerations.